¡Es hora de cazar al Shogun!
by Kagura's Style
Summary: Los Yorozuya de Gin-chan por fin parece que han conseguido un trabajo decente, aunque fuera en medio del bosque. Todo marcha "bien" hasta que se encuentran con el Shisengumi, a partir de ahí se comienzan a crear problemas y más problemas. Pero lo más importante: ¿qué ha pasado con Sadaharu y el Shogun? Habrá referencias a GinHiji, OkiKagu, KonTae (tenía que ponerlo xD) y ShinYama.
1. SIN LUZ MEGANE NO PARECE UN CHERRY BOY

CAPÍTULO 1: SIN LUZ HASTA MEGANE PODRÍA FINGIR NO SER UN CHERRY BOY

–Oi, Kagura-chan. Anno... ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo...?

–Seguir a Sadaharu.

–Eso lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Pero... ¿¡Por qué demonios llevas la linterna apagada cuando vamos por el bosque en medio de la noche!?

–Ah, Megane-kun, Megane-kun...

–Oi, Gin-san. Mi nombre es Shinpachi.

–Oh, cierto. Gracias. Ah, Pachi-kun, Pachi-kun...

–¡OIIIII! ¡Lo estás haciendo para joder, ¿verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

–¡SHHHH! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! VAS A ESPANTAR A NUESTRA VÍCTIMA-ARU.

–¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI FUÉRAMOS A ASESINAR A ALGUIEN!

–Quitarle la libertad a algo es como matarlo... Hablando de matar... ¡¿PODÉIS DEJAR DE GRITAR?! ¡¿O QUERÉIS QUE YO ME ENCARGUE DE HACEROS CALLAR PARA SIEMPRE?!

–La culpa es del cuatro-ojos -aru.

–Bien, entonces empezaremos por él...

–OI, OI, MATTEEE, ¡CHOTTO MATTEEEE! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ECHÁIS LAS CULPAS A MÍ?!

–Porque tú has sido el que ha roto nuestro precioso silencio-aru.

–Eso es ment-...

–Shinichi, Shinichi...

–Es Shinpachi.

–Ah- Cuántas cosas te quedan por aprender aún... ¿No te enseñó tu mamá que romper el silencio es de mala eduación?

–¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO ALGO COMO ESO ES- ¡AHHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS-

–O te callas o te mando al otro mundo-aru.

–...

–Mucho mejor-aru ka.

–Kagura, vas aprendiendo. Me enorgulleces.

–...Oi, minna-san. Gomen, pero, ahora yendo en serio... ¿No sería mejor si encendieseis la linterna? Esto está muy oscuro...

–Si la encendemos no podremos encontrar lo que buscamos-aru.

–Shinpachi-kun-

–Gracias por recordar mi nombre esta vez.

–... Megane-kun-

–¡OI! ¡YA VALE!

–Lo que buscamos sólo se encuentra en la oscuridad. Si encendiéramos la linterna huiría.

–¡¿VAS A IGNORAR QUE EN TODO LO QUE LLEVAMOS DE CAPÍTULO NO ME HAS LLAMADO POR MI NOMBRE NI UNA SOLA VEZ?!

–¡GIN-CHAN, GIN-CHAN!

–¿Sí, Kagura-chan?

–Pero no me ignoréis...

–¡Parece que Sadaharu ha encontrado algo-aru!

–¡¿En serio?! ¡Enciende la linterna, no veo un pimiento!

–¡Haaai-!

La linterna se encendió, dejando ver un débil haz de luz que apuntaba entre la maleza mientras los tres Yorozuya corrían en dirección a donde Kagura decía que Sadaharu había encontrado algo.

–¡¿Por qué sólo podemos encender la linterna sin discutir cuando lo dice Gin-san?! –se quejó -cuándo no- Megane ||S: Oi, autora-san, ¿no crees que te estás pasando? N.A: ...¿sabías que mañana hay un concierto de Otsuu-chan? S: ¡¿MAJI?! N.A: NO. S: . . .|| mientras los apuntaba con un dedo acusador y trataba de no tropezar con los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles.

–Porque él es el hombre aquí-aru.

–...Eso ha sonado muy machista, Kagura-chan. Y... ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN HOMBRE!

–Corrección: Eres unas gafas que llevan puesto a un eterno _cherry boy –_esto último la chica lo pronunció con un mal acento inglés.

–¿¡AREEEE!? ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ETERNO _CHERRY BOY_!?

De repente, los tres se detuvieron. Shinpachi ||S: Gracias|| y Kagura miraron a Gintoki, que miraba a todas partes con rapidez.

–Oi, ¿alguien ha visto a Sadaharu?

–¿Are? ¿No iba delante tuya, Gin-chan?

–Creí que estaría a punto de morderle la cabeza a Shinpachi-kun para que se callase...

–¡¿QUIERES QUE SADAHARU ME-

–...

–...

–Oi.

–...

–¿Por qué volvemos a estar con la linterna apagada...?

–...Vaya. Se ha roto-aru.

–Es una pena, una pena.

–¡¿CÓMO PODÉIS ACTUAR CON TANTA NORMALIDAD?! ¡¿SABÉIS ACASO CÓMO VOLVER A CASA SIN SADAHARU O UNA MISERABLE LINTERNA, PANDILLA DE ENCLENQUES?!

–¡Guau!

–Arara... ¿Seré vidente? Hehehe...

–Sadaharu, buen chico.

–¡AHHHHH! ¡DUELE, DUELE, duele...! ¡Quitármelo de la cabeza...! Comienzo a sentirme mareado...

–¿Lo dejamos así un rato más?

–Gin-san... Kagura-chan... ¿Por qué sois tan crueles...?

–...

–...

–Hn...

–...

–...

–¿Yorozuya-san?


	2. LOS ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

Capítulo 2: LOS ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS NO SON SIEMPRE MALOS, SÓLO LA MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES

–¿Yorozuya-san?

De repente un haz de luz intenso cegó al trío, sin contar a Megane ||S: ¡¿OTRA VEZ CON ESO?!||, que no podía ver porque Sadaharu aún estaba mordiendo su cabeza.

–¿Mami, eres tú-aru?

Gintoki dio una colleja a Kagura inmediatamente.

–¡No es tu madre, ahó! Es una persona... –se puso una mano a modo de visera y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver más allá de la luz a quien fuera que hubiera aparecido a tiempo de salvarlos.

La persona salvadora se dio cuenta de este gesto y se alumbró a sí misma la cara con la potente linterna, haciendo sombras en su cara que le daban aspecto de acabar de salir de una peli de terror. Era una cara que todos reconocieron al instante.

–¿Jimmi? –preguntaron Gintoki y Kagura al unísono con cara inexpresiva.

–¡¿A quién llamáis Jimmi?! ¡ES YAMAZAKI, YAMAZAKI!

Ellos asintieron -sin prestar demasiada atención al jimmi ||Y: ¿Qué insinúas...?||- y se le acercaron seguidos de Shinpachi, al cual Sadaharu había soltado tras hacer sangrar "un poco".

–Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí a estás horas, Ji-... Yamazaki-kun?

El espía del Shinsengumi suspiró, dándose por vencido.

–Ibas a llamarme Jimmi de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad...?

Gintoki se encogió de hombros y llevó su mano hasta el hombro del Shinsengumi.

–Es la maldición de estar acostumbrado a algo, lo siento por ti, chico.

El espía lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, algo molesto. Gintoki se hurgó la nariz y miró alrededor, observando que se hallaban en una zona del bosque un tanto frondosa y verde.

–Entiendo cómo te sientes, Yamazaki-kun.

El chico alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con los cansados ojos de Shinpachi, que estaba tratando de parar la "pequeña" hemorragia que Sadaharu le había provocado.

–Gin-chan, Gin-chan, ¿qué es eso de allí-aru?

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la pequeña Amanto y la vieron subida a lo alto de un árbol señalando hacia algún punto perdido en lo profundo del bosque.

–¿Qué ves, Kagura-chan?

–Un montón de luces y una hojata.

–Se dice "fogata".

–Eso.

El peliplateado miró a Yamazaki en busca de respuestas.

–Ah, eso. Debe de ser el campamento.

–¿Campamento? –cuestionó Shinpachi, queriendo asegurarse de haber oído bien.

El obsesionado con el bádminton miró a su compañero de penas y malos motes (Megane, ehem ehem) ||S: ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS DICHO ESO?! ¡ESTABA BIEN TAL Y COMO ESTABA!|| asintiendo a la vez que escuchaba cómo Kagura y Gintoki salían corriendo hacia allí gritando "¡COMIDA, CALOR Y CAMA GRATIS!".

–Sí, el campamento del Shinsengumi.

–¿Está todo el Shinsengumi aquí?

Yamazaki asintió y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad -en dirección hacia donde habían salido disparados los otros dos-, con Shinpachi ||S: ***Reverencias***|| a su lado.

–Estamos en una misión... o algo así.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "algo así"?

El mayor comenzó a explicarle al joven la actual situación del Shinsengumi, haciendo que el aprendiz de samurai incluso se compadeciera de él.

Mientras tanto, Gintoki y Kagura se habían detenido y estaban al acecho de algo que brillaba en la inmensa oscuridad que reinaba en el bosque.

–A la de 3 saltamos a por ello. Recuerda que nuestro dinero, la comida y la renta del alquiler de este mes y el anterior están en juego. Así que... 1...

La de los dos moñitos asintió.

Se colocaron en unas buenas posiciones.

–2...

Se prepararon...

–¡3!

Kagura le pateó el culo al samurái y lo hizo volar hacia donde estaba lo que habían visto, pero lo ocurrido no fue lo que se esperaban, en absoluto.

La luz que habían visto brillar entre los árboles se movió, evitando a Gintoki y mirando a la chica con ojos de sorpresa que pronto pasaron a ser dos enormes estrellas.

–¡KAGURA-CHAAAN! ¡HUYE! ¡AHORA! -le gritó el adicto a la Shônen Jump cogiendo a la "enorme luz" por las piernas antes de que esta saliera corriendo hacia ella.

La mencionada no se hizo de rogar y salió corriendo en dirección a quién-sabe-dónde a toda prisa mientras pensaba "Gin-chan, te debo una... ¡Nunca te olvidaré!"

Estaba tan concentrada en huir y en dedicar preocupados pensamientos al permanentado natural que no pudo evitar chocarse con algo duro -un árbol, pensó ella- y caer al suelo con un sonoro "PLOF!".

–Itte, itte... –se llevó una mano al culo mientras se levantaba con rapidez y lanzaba una patada a la "cosa" que le había hecho caer tan estrepitosamente, molesta.

Pero esa "cosa" agarró su pierna antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarle.

–¡¿A-Are?! ¡Suéltame, tú, árbol inmundo! ¡Te denunciaré-aru! –comenzó a forcejear tratando de librarse, siendo soltada casi de inmediato y cayendo al suelo por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos.

–Se nota que vives con ese adicto a los dulces... –señaló una voz masculina y profunda antes de soltar un suspiro e iluminarse la cara con una potente linterna similar a la de Yamazaki, provocando unas sombras intensamente oscuras en su cara que la hacían aún más terrorífica.

Kagura se quedó mirándolo con clara sorpresa y se puso en pie de un salto, retrocediendo unos pasos.

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí-aru?!

–Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, mocosa.

Siguió retrocediendo. Retrocedió tanto que tropezó con una rama y se dobló el tobillo, dejando escapar un pequeño gritito de dolor mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo y su paraguas lila salía volando unos pocos metros lejos de ella. No era su día de suerte. Para nada.

–Oi, ¿estás bien?

Levantó la mirada y asintió poniendo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, no quería que ese sujeto se diera cuenta de su dolor. Seguro que no se había roto ni hecho un grave esguince en el tobillo, pero dolía.

–¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Algo como esto no me duele ni siquiera un poco-aru! ¡Huahahaha!

Un haz de luz la cegó en cuanto este se posó en sus ojos, así que los entrecerró y miró hacia otra parte. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta notó que era alzada del suelo y cogida como un saco de patatas.

–Oi. ¿Qué crees que haces? -cuestionó con voz y cara neutras.

–Llevarte.

–Suéltame.

–No.

–Suéltame.

–No.

–Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, ¡suéltame-aru!

–Niña, no te imaginas con qué gusto lo haría –dijo el sujeto, tratando de mantener la calma–. Pero tengo como deber proteger a los civiles de Êdo, y tú eres una aunque seas ilegal. ¿Entendido?

Ella soltó un "Hmph!" y giró la cabeza hacia otra parte dejando de darle patadas a la "buena alma" || ? : Oi, oi, ¡¿por qué has puesto eso entre comillas?! ¡¿Huh?! || que la llevaba aún como si fuera un saco de patatas. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

–Oi, bastardo, si quieres ser bueno al menos cógeme como a una princesa, ¿no? ¡Así estoy muy incómoda-aru!

Él se limitó a refunfuñar por lo bajo y, pasando olímpicamente de discutir, la cogió tal y como ella le había pedido. La pelinaranja sonrió complacida y cerró los ojos.

–Eh, ni se te ocurra dormirte.

–Uruse- Esta civil se siente cansada-aru...

–...como sea. Sólo estáte quietecita y callada, haz el favor.

Kagura asintió con levedad y se acomodó en los brazos de quien la llevaba. "No es tan incómodo como creí..." fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de caer dormida.


	3. EN OCASIONES, LO MEJOR ES NO VER NADA

Capítulo 3: EN OCASIONES, LO MEJOR ES NO VER NADA Y RUN AWAAAAY

Tras mucho andar, los tres distintos grupillos llegaron al campamento.

¿Huh? ¿Me decís que sólo eran dos? Pues no. Eran tres.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Yamazaki y Shinpachi, que iba apoyado en el hombro del oficial debido al mareo que aún tenía por la pérdida de sangre.

Los segundos fueron Gintoki y la "luz gigante", que no era otra persona que Kondo, el Comandante del Shinsengumi, desnudo y recubierto de una sustancia fluorescente que le hacía parecer una linterna gigante, o una luciérnaga gigante, mejor dicho.

Los terceros fueron Kagura y su "príncipe" Hijikata. Sí, Hijikata.

Y la persona que recibió a los tres grupos fue siempre la misma; el Capitán de la 1ª División del Shinsengumi: Sougo Okita.

Cuando llegó el primer grupo, se limitó a preguntarles qué había pasado con voz de zombi puesto que en realidad le importaba una mierda lo que a Jimmie o al cuatro-ojos de la Yorozuya ||Y y S: OIIIII, ¡¿A QUÉ VIENE ESE TONO DESPECTIVO DE REPENTE?!|| les pasara.

A la llegada de los otros dos lo único que hizo fue mirarlos fijamente, en especial a Gintoki, que le devolvió una mirada de pena como si estuviera diciendo "Te compadezco", la cual el castaño entendió sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho. Había sido debida a su Comandante-desnudo-luciérnaga-linterna-gigante-fos forescente. Pero en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado, tantos años con él te preparaban para cualquier cosa...

Cualquier cosa menos lo que vio cuando llegó el último grupo.

El Capitán estaba bostezando cuando los vio llegar. Los miró unos segundos fijamente. Se frotó los ojos. Los miró otra vez. Se trataba de la escena que él nunca habría creído que sucedería: Hijibaka-san ||H: ¡¿QUIÉN ERES PARA LLAMARME ASÍ, SOUGO?!|| traía entre sus brazos al estilo princesa a China, que parecía profundamente dormida. Dormida y cómoda. Cómoda mientras iba abrazada a uno de los brazos del bastardo Vice-Comandante del Shinsengumi.

–¡¿HIJIKATA-SAN?! ¡¿KAGURA-CHAN?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO?! –se alertó Shinpachi antes de que Sougo pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada.

–Arara... No sabía que te gustaran las menores, Hijikata-kun/No sabía que fueras así de pervertido y pederasta, Oogushi-kun –dijeron al unisono Kondo y Gintoki mirando al pelinegro con una mano en la barbilla y una extraña media sonrisa.

Hijikata se mantuvo en silencio, decidiendo que no valía la pena decir nada hasta que esos idiotas hubieran acabado con sus comentarios.

También sabía que aún no había llegado lo peor. Faltaba el comentario de la persona que le haría perder los estribos.

–¿Are? ¿Hijibaka-san? –oyó la maldita voz de Sougo a sus espaldas a la vez que notaba algo frío apuntando a su nuca.

El filo frío del metal de una katana afilada.

–¿A quién crees que llamas "Hijibaka-san", teme...?

–Menuda sorpresa... –continuó este hablando, ignorando por completo la respuesta de su superior–. ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto un viejo verde interesado en mocosas pecho-plano sin que me enterara yo?

En cuanto acabó de decir aquella oración, tanto Hijikata como él se dieron cuenta que Gintoki y Shinpachi habían huido a esconderse detrás de unos árboles y los miraban desde allí con algo similar a miedo en sus expresiones. Kondo y Yamazaki también habían retrocedido, pero motivos similares.

–¿Por qué todos habéis-...

–SÁDICO, ¡BASTARDOOOOOOOO...! -tronó la voz de Kagura, más grave y mucho más potente de lo normal, mientras se veía que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura rojo intenso.

Hijikata la soltó de inmediato y se apartó a tiempo de evitar que el castaño le cortara la cabeza.

Desenfundó su katana y se comenzó a preparar para ir tras el niñato de los cojones, pero la criaja de los Yorozuya se le había adelantado.

Observó sorprendido cómo ella y Sougo mantenían una pelea tan rápida que era difícil -casi imposible- distinguir quién ganaba. Iban arrasando por donde pasaban como si fueran un tornado, y hubieran seguido así de no ser porque él mismo se colocó entre ellos y los cogió a ambos por el cuello, separándolos como si estuviera tratando con niños pequeños.

–Oi, oi, ya sois bastante mayorcitos como para-

–¡NO NOS INTERRUMPAS, HIJIBAKA-SAN/MAYORA-SAMA! –gritaron los dos "mini"-guerreros al pelinegro a la vez que cada uno de ellos le cogía de la manga y lo lanzaban por los aires.

Hijikata cayó en una tienda, rebotando y quedando de pie con tranquilidad.

Cuando fijó su mirada en los destructores de nuevo se dio cuenta que habían comenzado a pelear de nuevo, esta vez sumando a la pelea física una pelea verbal.

–Chicos, chicos, que haya paz... –trató de intervenir Kondo, acercándose con cuidado a la escena.

Ambos dejaron un momento la pelea, Sougo no reaccionó, pero Kagura sí. Ella, al contrario que él, no había visto antes al Comandante en plan "soy una luciérnaga desnuda gigante fosforescente" antes.

–¡UWAAAAAH! ¡UN GORILA-PELUDO-DESNUDO-ACOSADOR-LINTERNA-LUCIÉRNAGA -GIGANTE-FOSFORESCENTE-ARU! –agarró al sádico por el cuello de su uniforme y lo lanzó contra "eso" al instante, haciendo a ambos hombres rodar por el suelo...

K.O.

Hijikata fumaba mientras miraba al Yorozuya y a su aprendiz aplaudir con cara de jueces ante el espectáculo que habían presenciado en unos pocos minutos.

–¿Co-Comandante...? ¿Ca-Capitán...?

Yamazaki se acercó a los dos que se encontraban en el suelo.

–Jimmi, tráeme mi bazooka... –dijo con voz de funeral y un aura tan intensa como la de China -pero de color azul- Okita, poniéndose en pie con bastante esfuerzo y mirando fulminante a Kagura.

–¡A-A sus órdenes!

–Sougo, alto ahí. ¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo? Es sólo una niña –lo detuvo Hijikata, parando a Yamazaki antes de que este consiguiera coger el bazooka.

–¿Niña? Eso de ahí –señaló a la pelinaranja con un dedo– es un monstruo troglodita que tiene de niña sólo la fachada, y muchas veces dudo hasta eso...

–¡¿HUUUH?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, SÁDICO DE MIERDA?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE?! ¡¿HUH?!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban enzarzados en un duelo verbal de nuevo. Pero al siguiente segundo Kagura había sigo cogida y retenida por Gintoki y Shinpachi mientras Sougo era apartado de ella por Hijikata y Yamazaki.

–¡CAPITÁÁÁÁÁN! ¡ALGO TERRIBLE HA OCURRIDO!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la voz alarmada. Se trataba de Kamiyama, uno de los subordinados de la División del Shinsengumi de Sougo, un sadomasoquista que estaba "enamorado" (según él) ||Km: ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY! ¡EL CAPITÁN Y YO NACIMOS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS!|| del castaño.

–¿Qué pasa?

El de pelo negro corto y graciosas gafas de culo se acercó corriendo al chico. Era como si, de repente, Sougo hubiera olvidado la pelea que estaba teniendo con Kagura.

–¡He perdido la espada que me clavó en el culo hace exactamente 1 año, 6 meses y 15 días!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el Capitán enarcando una ceja.

–KAMIYAMA... –dijo este con una voz que heló la sangre a Shinpachi y Yamazaki pero que no pareció afectar en absoluto al resto–. ¿PUEDES ACERCARTE? TE VOY A DAR OTRA COSA POR LA QUE PREOCUPARTE... –desenvainó su katana mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa totalmente sádica y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un brillo totalmente asesino.

–¡¿En serio?! –su subordinado se acercó a él al instante y le dio la espalda, poniendo en pompa su culo–. ¡DÉME FUERTE, OKITA-TAICHOU!

Todos se quedaron con caras inexpresivas, todos exceptos Kagura, que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

–CHINA... ¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES? SERÁS LA SIGUIENTE...

–¡NI HABLAR! ¡OKITA-TAICHOU, YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE-

–¡VICE-COMANDANTEEEEE! ¡ALGO HORRIBLE HA OCURRIDO!

Todos miraron a otro de los Shinsengumi llegar, uno calvo y robusto, pero con una cara de preocupación contagiosa.

–¿El qué?

El hombre miró a todas partes y luego se acercó a la oreja del de ojos azules, susurrando algo.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LA MAYONESA NO PUEDE HABERSE ACABADO, NOOOO! –Hijikata se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo casi con desesperación.

Sougo se desatendió del asunto y dio tal patada a Kamiyama que lo mandó por los aires unos cuantos metros más adelante. Kagura continuó con su ataque de risa haciendo que el castaño la maldijera por lo bajo mientras Gintoki se hurgaba la nariz mirándolos a todos en silencio con sus ojos de pez muerto y Shinpachi y Yamazaki se miraban entre sí y se daban una palmada en la cara en plan"¿Por qué a mí?"

–¡COMANDANTEEEEEEEEEEE! –se escuchó al poco.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron al oficial que acababa de llegar. Uno tan normal que no vale la pena ni describirlo || ? : OI, OI, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! ¡EL CUATRO-OJOS Y JIMMI TAMBIÉN SON NORMALES! S y Y: ¡PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES! *lo patean*||.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Kondo se puso en pie.

–¡UWAAAAAH! ¡EL GORILA-PELUDO-DESNUDO-ACOSADOR-LINTERNA-LUCIÉRNAGA -GIGANTE-FOSFORESCENTE HA VUELTO A LA VIDA-ARU! –y se llevó una patada en el estómago de parte de Kagura que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Aunque esta vez sí que consiguió mantenerse consciente.

–ES EL SHOGUN, HA DESAPARECIDO.

Los Shinsengumi que estaban ahí abrieron los ojos como platos. Yamazaki se fue un momento, corriendo a toda prisa, y volvió con un megáfono a los pocos minutos; el cual pasó al Comandante.

–A TODOS LOS OFICIALES DEL SHINSENGUMI, A TODOS LOS OFICIALES DEL SHINSENGUMI. EL SHOGUN HA DESAPARECIDO, LEVANTAOS Y MOVED ESE CULO. ENCONTRADLO Y TRAEDLO DE VUELTA CON VIDA. PRONTO –ordenó, pasando luego a repetir el mensaje un montón de veces más.

–¿Shogun, dices? –habló Gintoki pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hijikata con una sonrisa de trol avariciosa en sus labios mientras el gorila los dejaba medio sordos a todos.

El Vice-Comandante suspiró, con una venita latiéndole en la frente.

–Esto no os incumbe, Yorozuya.

–¿No crees que será más fácil encontrar al Shogun con el olfato de nuestro querido perro Sadaharu, Oogushi-kun?

–Hablando de eso... ¿Dónde está él? –intervino Shinpachi, mirando alrededor.

–¿Quién?

–Sadaharu.

Casi al instante se formó un buen revuelo de hombres corriendo de aquí para allá, para cuando Kondo quiso acabar con la última repetición del mensaje, todos los oficiales se habían marchado ya y el campamento estaba del todo vacío, o lo estaría si no fuera por los Yorozuya y los pocos oficiales del Shinsengumi que se habían quedado (Kondo, Hijikata, Sougo y Yamazaki).

Kagura cogió el megáfono y se lo arrebató al Comandante del Shinsengumi con rapidez, encendiéndolo y gritando "¡**SADAHARUUUU, CHICOOOO! ¡VUELVE CON MAMI SHIN-CHAN, PAPI GIN-SAN Y TU HERMANITA KAGURA-ARU! ¡SADAHARUUUU, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡VUELVEEEE!**"

No hubo respuesta.


	4. LOS ASIENTOS NINJA SON LA ÚLTIMA MODA

**CAPÍTULO 4: LOS ASIENTOS NINJA SON LA ÚLTIMA MODA**

–¡KAGURA-CHAAAAN! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

–¡SADAHARUUUU, NO TE PREOCUPES, TU QUERIDA NEE-CHAN TE ENCONTRARÁ~ARU!

–MAAATTE, CHOTTO MATTE, ¡NO PUEDES IR SOLA AL BOSQUE, KAGURA-CHAN!

–Déjala. Con un poco de suerte se la come un oso.

–¡CIERRA EL PICO, SÁDICO! ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA~ARU!

–...¿Are? ¿Qué dices, China? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

–¡DEBERÍAS HABERME DEJADO SEGUIR DURMIENDO CUANDO LLEGAMOS!

–Siento interrumpir, pero... ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER DORMIR CON LA DESAPARICIÓN DE SADAHARU, KAGURA-CHAN?!

–¡SI HUBIERA SEGUIDO DURMIENDO SADAHARU NO HABRÍA HUIDO~ARU!

–Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan, ¿no te das cuenta que estás acusando a la persona equivocada?

–¿Por qué lo dices, Gin-chan––

–Está claro que el culpable de la desaparición de Sadaharu es Oogushi-kun.

–¡ES **HIJIKATA**, NO OOGUSHI-KUN! Y POR OTRA PARTE, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PINTO YO EN TODO ESTO ASÍ DE REPENTE?!

–Has espantado a nuestra querida mascota con tu olor a Súper friki de la comida para perros caducada, To~shi~.

–NO ME LLAMES ASÍ.

–Hijikata-san, deberías arder en el infierno por lo que has hecho...

–¡UWAAAAH! SOUGOOOO... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES DISPARÁNDOME AHOR-... OOOOIII, ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DISPARAS TÚ TAMBIÉN, CHICA DE LOS YOROZUYA?!

–SI NO OLIERAS A MAYONESA SADAHARU NO ESTARÍA PERDIDO-ARU, ¡AHORA MISMO PODRÍA ESTAR TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CON W|NN|€ THE P00#!

–Kagura-chan... ¿No habías dicho que la culpa era de Okita-san...?

–Shinpachi-kun, mejor dejarlos...

–Jamás me esperé esto de ti, Toshi... No pensé que a parte de Chinacon serías un psicópata espanta mascotas...

–Ko-Kondo-san... ¿Qué demonios es un Chinacon? ¿Are? No me digas que te crees las idioteces que estos buenos para nada están diciendo-

–¡MAYORA-SAMA/HIJIBAKA-SAN, SHINEEEEEE...!

-¡MORID VOSOTROS, JODIDOS MOCOSOS!

–Oi, minna, tranquilizaos. Con la cabeza caliente no pensaremos con clarida-

–¡URUSE, MEGANE!

Ante esto el chico se fue a deprimirse a la típica esquinita emo. Yamazaki se apresuró en ir con él para intentar animarlo por medio de anécdotas similares y muchas veces peores que a él le habían pasado.

–¡GIIIIN-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Acosadora salvaje apareció.

Gintoki usó patada reflejo.

Patada reflejó activó el "Modo masoquista".

Patada reflejo resultó muy poco efectiva.

Sarutobi pierde 50 puntos de gafas.

–¡¿Por qué siempre me humillas de esta manera?! ¡Eres cruel...! –reprochó ella en el suelo con una pose... ¿"sexy"? Y sonrojada–. ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Dame más, máaaas!

–¿Sa-chan-san? –la llamó Kondo, sin fijarse mucho en la situación–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo... eh... anno... ¡Estaba dando una vuelta y me perdí! Pero entonces oí su voz... –se puso en pie y se abrazó a la pierna de Hijikata–. ¡Tu voz es inconfundible, Gin-san! ¡Hazme gritar tu nombre! ¡Átame tal y como lo prometiste aquella vez!

–Oi... Yo no soy "Gin-san" –respondió Hijikata sacudiendo la pierna con un par de venitas palpitando en su cara mientras trataba de librarse de ella, provocando que ella se aferraba más fuerte a la vez que se sonrojaba y pedía que "la atara".

–¿Qué hace esa "M" aquí?

–Acosar a Gin-chan~aru.

–¿Acosar?

Kagura se limitó a asentir. Tanto ella como el sádico estaban mirando la escena con cara de póker mientras los otros seguían discutiendo. La pelinaranja no tenía ni idea de cuándo había llegado el chico a su lado, pero la... molestaba.

–Oi, Sa-chan-san –esta vez se trataba de Shinpachi, que volvía con Yamazaki, más animado aunque aún algo molesto por lo de antes.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me has llamado por mi nombre, Gin-san! –ella soltó a Hijikata y saltó hacia Yamazaki, confundiéndolo con Gintoki... de nuevo.

–¡¿A-Are?! ¡Gin-san ja nai, Yamazaki da!

–¿Qué haces imitando a Katsura, Zaki-kun...?

–SILEEEEENCIO.

De inmediato todos se quedaron quietos y callados, viendo dos lucecitas verdes brillando amenazadoramente en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

–¿Vais a comenzar a buscar al Shogun o qué, panda de inútiles? Vais a hacer que escriba más de lo necesario y no tengo ni tanto tiempo ni tantas ganas.

–Pero Autora-san, eres tú quien nos hace hacer est––

–A callar, pachi. Poneos ahora mismo a trabajar o Hedoro aparecerá para mataros con su amor a las flores.

–¡AHORA MISMO, AUTORA-SAN! ¡PERDONE NUESTRA IDIOTEZ!

En la siguiente escena aparecían todos sentados alrededor de la fogata del campamento, con caras o bien serias o inexpresivas, todos ya escarmentados por la bronca que la genial autora les había echado || S: Oi, baja de las nubes, autora inútil. / N.A: ¡Sou-chaaaan~! ¿Quieres que te haga besar al gorila? ¿HM? / S: OHHH, SUBLIME AUTORA, ¡DAME UN AUTÓGRAFO PARA PONER EN LA COMIDA DE HIJIBAKA-SAN Y QUE SE AHOGUE CON ÉEEL~! ||

–Bien, comencemos, eh... –rompió Kondo el silencio, mirando a todos–. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Manita de Gintoki arriba.

–¿Por qué estamos en un nuevo capítulo?

–Yorozuya-san, ¿por qué no va y se lo pregunta a la autora?

–¡Dejad de nombrarla-aru o aparecerá con Hedoro y nos matarán a todos!

Todos asintieron rápidamente al recordarlo.

–¿Más preguntas?

Mano de Okita arriba.

–¿Sí, Sougo?

–¿Por qué seguimos aquí en vez de estar buscando al Shogun, Kondo-san?

–Tenemos que idear algún plan para buscar al Shogun y a Sadasara.

–Es Sadaharu.

Manito arriba.

–¿Sí, Toshi?

–¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos cargo de encontrar al perro de este trío de idiotas, Kondo-san? Que se busquen la vida por sí mismos...

–Arara, Hijikata-han, Hijikata-han, eso ha sido cruel por tu parte. ¿No ves que no podemos irnos de aquí sin tener al menos una linterna? ¿Huh? ¿Estás ciego? ¿O puede que tu cabeza esté vacía? ¿Quizás llena de mayonesa? ¿Hmmmm?

–Yorozuya, respeta los turnos de palabra, ¿o es que tu mamá no te enseñó que interrumpir a los demás está mal, huh? ¿Puede que tu cabeza sí que esté vacía? ¿Quizás tienes tanta azúcar en ella que te impide pensar claramente? ¿HMMMM?

Las chispas saltaban entre ellos mientras se miraban de cerca con una sonrisa irritada.

–Oi, oi, calmaos –el Comandante soltó una risilla nerviosa y entonces fijó su mirada en Hijikata, tratando de parecer serio–. Somos policías, la ley, los salvadores y representantes de la justicia, samurais, hombres con hon––

–Corta el rollo, gorila.

–...es nuestro deber encontrar a ese perro, Toshi.

Mano de Shinpachi arriba.

–Me parece bien todo esto, pero... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAMOS SENTADOS ENCIMA DE SA-CHAN-SAN?!

–Ella se ha ofrecido~aru. Es de mala educación declinar una oferta tan generosa, uh huh –contestó Kagura asintiendo como si lo supiera todo sobre el universo ||K: ¡¿LO SÉ TODO?! ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TAMBIÉN SÉ CÓMO CREAR SUKONBU?! ¡¿PODRÉ TENER TODO EL SUKONBU QUE QUIERA CUANDO QUIERA Y COMO QUIERA~ARU?!||, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo || K: No me ignores... *apunta a la cabeza de la autora con su paraguas* / N.A: *le da sukonbu para que calle* / K: *es feliz* ||

–Kagura-chan está en lo cierto, ¿no sabías que los asiento ninja son el último grito en moda hoy en día, megane? Qué anticuado... –apoyó Gintoki a la chica, poniendo la misma cara que ella.

–Yo tampoco lo sabía, Shinpachi-kun –animó Yamazaki a su amigo viendo que comenzaba a deprimirse.

Mano de Kagura arriba.

–¿Podemos buscar ya a Sadaharu~aru?

–¿Tienes algún plan, China?

–¡Podríamos atraerlo con perritas! ¡Y sukonbu~aru!

–El sukonbu lo dices por ti, Kagura-chan...

–Nadie te preguntó, cherry boy –contestó ella en un tono tan gélido como el hielo, lanzándole una mirada asesina que nadie esperaba.

Mientras Shinpachi se deprimía seriamente de nuevo, dándose por vencido, Kondo y los demás se quedaron un momento en silencio.

–Sólo tenemos 4 linternas, y el bosque es muy grande. Lo mejor sería dividirnos en––

Antes de acabar de hablar siquiera, Yamazaki vio que Gintoki, Okita, Kagura e Hijikata ya habían comenzado a andar hacia la salida al bosque, llevándose consigo 2 linternas.

–¿Por qué siento que he sido totalmente ignorado...?

Mientras nuestros dos aburridos personajes ||S y Y: ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON ABURRIDOS?! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE DAN TOQUES DE HUMOR A ESTO! / N.A: Yo nunca he dicho eso, sois relleno. / S y Y: ... *doble depresión* / N.A: Q-Que era broma, jo. || se intentaban animar y hablaban con Kondo, el resto...

–¡Gin-chan! ¡Olvídate del Shogun, tenemos que encontrar a Sadaharu~aru!

–No, no, no. Si encontramos al Shogun tendremos dinero para pagar al menos una mansión y ¡todos los dulces y la comida que queramos tener!

–Yorozuya, ¿no te he dicho ya que esto no te incumbe?

–¿Crees que me importa? ¡La libertad de los samurai es algo que hay que proteger a toda costa!

–Danna, no diga frases "cool" sólo para ocultar que quiere llevarse toda la recompensa consigo...

–Sádico, ¿qué demonios haces...? –preguntó Kagura en un tono neutro al sentir al chico apoyándose sobre su cabeza, como si fuera una especie de soporte, apuntándole con la luz intensa de la linterna a la cara.

–China, se llama "acomodarse", ¿sabes lo que significa? ¿O hace falta que busquemos alguna madre que te lo explique de manera que tu cerebro de niña de 3 años lo entienda? –sonrió de lado mirándola con burla.

Como premio se ganó un rápido y doloroso codazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, abrazándose.

–¡¿Por qué me pegas, mocosa del diabl––... ¿Pasa algo? –se quedó mirándola con cierta curiosidad al ver su expresión de miedo y preocupación, tratando de erguirse.

Ella se giró hacia él apuntándole a los ojos con la linterna, por una vez tenía algo que decirle a él que no fueran insultos o maldiciones.

–Gin-chan y Mayora-sama. No están-aru.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta al campamento...

–Yamazaki, ve con mi yerno. Yo llevaré a esta tía al hospital, parece que se ha quedado inconsciente.

–Bien, Shin-chan, vam––... ¿Shinpachi-kun? ¡SHINPACHI-KUUUUUN!

**¡Y con esto se acaba este capítulo!**

**Quería agradecer aquí a las dos simpáticas personas que me han dejado reviews, ¡espero tener su apoyo hasta el final! Y también agradecer a aquellos que hayan leído la historia hasta aquí. **

**Hoy no estaba muy inspirada, pero espero que no se note mucho. D:**

**En el próximo capítulo se notará mejor el GinHiji y OkiKagu, como ya se imaginarán. e/e (?)**

**En fin. Intentaré subir más capítulos pronto, bye!**


	5. NUNCA DEJES A TU RIVAL LA LINTERNA

**CAPÍTULO 5: NUNCA DEJES A TU RIVAL LLEVAR LA LA LINTERNA**

–¡Shin-chan! ¡Shinpachi-kun! ¡Megane! ¡Yerno! ¡Yernito, responde! –se unió a la llamada Gori–– Kondo tan pronto como vio al chico de los Yorozuya desmayarse allí mismo. Su voz era aguda como la de una madre, su cara deformada de tal forma que parecía una especie de madre gorila preocupada.

El espía del Shinsengumi no le dio mucha importancia a esto, estaba ocupado tratando de analizar lo ocurrido... Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

–¿Are...? –Yamazaki divisó algo entre el pelo del joven, se acuclilló y lo sacó de un tirón–. ¿Esto es...

–Una estrella ninja, en efecto –respondió la voz de la chica que todos creían inconsciente.

Yamazaki y Kondo giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia ella, topándose con que –por raro que parezca– sus gafas estaban bien puestas y su postura era más que de confiada. Casi de engreída, se podría decir.

–¿Por qué has lanzado a Shinp––

Desde ahí, para Yamazaki todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Sa-chan no le dio tiempo ni a acabar la frase antes de sacar unas estrellas ninja de la nada y sonreír como sólo una asesina sabe. Iba a lanzarlas, pero Kondo fue más rápido y saltó sobre ella haciendo un rugido similar al de un orangután.

–¡Zaki-kun! ¡Llévate a mi querido yerno de aquí! –ordenó mientras trataba de sujetar a la ninja, que no dejaba de morderle, pegarle, patearle y forcejear para que la soltara.

–¡De ninguna... manera! –replicó ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Comandante pronto se vio cubierto de natto hasta los pies. Tras comprobar que el moreno no se podía mover, se giró hacia Yamazaki y su "saco de patatas" –Shinpachi ehem–.

–Os toca, queridos... Deberíais saber que Gin-san es de MI propiedad... Ahora que él no está, lo más conveniente sería enseñaros lo que pasa cuando cabreas a una ninja asesina de alto nivel, ¿no creéis...?

Yamazaki tragó saliva y salió corriendo, llegando a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kondo sujetándole los pies a la acosadora de Gintoki. "¡MADA MADA DANEEE!", recordó mentalmente mientras corría a toda prisa entre los árboles en dirección a la cabaña que el Shinsengumi tenía alquilada hace mucho y en la cual sabía que encontraría medicinas suficientes para curar al inconsciente. Por no hablar de que se sabía los caminos de memoria y por lo tanto no debería haber problema en llegar.

* * *

En algún lugar del bosque, dos pares de pisadas se oían avanzar entre la maleza. Los tonos de sus voces subían a medida que su "interesante" discusión iba llegando a su punto.

–¡Te digo que no puedes llevar la linterna porque si un oso del dulce apareciera tu mayonesa no serviría de nada y acabaríamos por perder la linterna en la barriga del oso junto con nuestras vidas! –dejó de andar para estirar de la linterna que el pelinegro tenía en mano en ese momento.

Él tiró de su parte también, acercándose un poco al peliplateado sin inmutarse.

–¡Tú tampoco puedes llevarla! ¡Si apareciera un oso del dulce tu leche de fresa sólo agrandaría su apetito y sus ganas de devorarnos! ¡Además! ¡¿Cómo va a existir algo tan imposible como un oso del dulce?!

Los ojos color marrones rojizos se posaron en los azules hielo mientras él tiraba a su vez de su parte para quitarle la linterna y acercaba otro poco su cara con la del Vice-Comandante del Shinsengumi.

–Es el oso con el que todos los niños sueñan, ese que tiene de amigos a un cerdito y a un tigre, Oogushi-k––

–¡NO ME JODAS! –lo cortó él, gritándole a la cara. Doblemente molesto–. ¡DEJA DE METER A WYNI DE POCO EN ESTO! ¡NOS DEMANDARÁN POR COPYRIGHT!

–¡BAKA! ¡OMAE BAKA KA, TÔSHI! ¡YO NI SIQUIERA HABÍA DICHO SU NOMBRE, TÚ IMBÉCIL! –contraatacó Gintoki, gritando con el mismo tono de voz que el otro mientras sus manos lo agarraban por el cuello del uniforme.

Hijikata soltó la linterna y lo cogió con ambas manos de la misma forma a la vez, manteniéndole la mirada mientras en los rostros de ambos era más que apreciable el enfado y la molestia que la simple presencia –y cercanía– del otro les causaba.

–¡Omae...! –dijo alguien desde la oscuridad justo cuando el friki de la mayonesa iba a replicar al otro–. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar de esa forma a MÍ Gin-san?

Ambos hombres giraron la cabeza un poco, aún sin separarse pero aflojando un poco el agarre, para mirar hacia donde la linterna caída apuntaba y ver allí mismo a Sa-chan en su modo asesina: ON.

No muy lejos de allí, mientras todas estas cosas pasaban, otros dos pares de pisadas se oían. A excepción de que esta vez no había voces que rompieran el silencio.

Así es. Sougo y Kagura andaban uno al lado del otro con aparente tranquilidad, Kagura llevando la linterna y Sougo tratando de dirigirlos hacia un "lugar seguro" que él conocía en el bosque hasta que amaneciera por lo menos. Ambos sabían que si querían encontrar a los demás o al menos sobrevivir en medio de la nada, que es donde estaban, lo mejor sería esperar a que el sol apareciera.

Aunque claro, habían algunos inconvenientes. Inconvenientes que Kagura aún no había not––

–¿Si vamos a esa cabaña de la que hablas no perderíamos tiempo de buscar a Sadaharu?

–Muy inteligente y perpicaz, China.

–¿Puedes garantizar que nada malo le va a pasar?

–¿Crees que puedo siquiera garantizar que a nosotros mismos nada malo nos va a pasar?

–No estarás guiándote por tu sentido de la orientación solamente, ¿verdad-aru?

Inconvenientes que al parecer Kagura acababa de detectar, para disgusto del castaño, que la miró de reojo unos 3 segundos mientras andaba y luego miró al frente como si nada.

–Tranquila, China. El sentido de la orientación me dice que vamos en buen camino.

–Tranquilo, Sádico. El sentido común me dice que seguirte a ti es lo peor que podría hacer-aru.

Se pararon y observaron en silencio un momento: Kagura cruzada de brazos con la linterna apuntando al pecho del chico, mirándolo con reproche y renovada desconfianza; Sougo con las manos en los bolsillos y los mismos ojos color vino inexpresivos e inocentes que solía tener siempre.

Él fue el primero en cerrar los ojos y encogerse de hombros.

–Soy todo lo que tienes ahora mismo, o me tomas o me dejas –declaró sabiendo lo que pasaría luego. Abrió un ojo para mirarla, sonriendo de medio lado un poquito al ver la cara de asco que ella había puesto por un momento.

–¡No hables como si fueras el centro de mi mundo-aru!

–Ahora mismo no eres nada sin mí, y lo sabes –replicó él, acentuándose su sonrisa sádica al verla cada vez más molesta.

–¿Quieres que te convierta en cenizas, konnoyaro? ¿HUH? –una venita latía en la sien de Kagura cuando lanzó los primeros puñetazos dirigidos a la cara del joven.

–¿Desde cuándo puedes convertir a alguien en cenizas con puñetazos y patadas, China? ¿Puedes decirme de qué endemoniado planeta vienes? –respondió simple y llanamente él, asintiendo y esquivando todos los puñetazos y ataques que intentaba darle la Yato con facilidad gracias a que ella estaba algo más indefensa desde que era de noche y no se conocía aquel terreno.

Ella lo miró enfurecida y escupió al suelo con rabia, dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar hacia otra parte.

–Elijo dejarte.

El Capitán de la 1ra División del Shinsengumi la siguió a paso tranquilo sin alterarse ante su -ya anticipada y esperada- reacción.

–Como si pudieras. Sólo tenemos esa linterna, y somos 2, Einstein.

–Búscate la vida, ¡yo tengo que encontrar a Sadaharu sí o sí-aru! ¡Y tú debes ayudarme! –afirmó con energía, pinchándolo en el pecho con un dedo varias veces al decirlo–. ¡No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer como ir intentando matar a tu superior o haciendo el inútil durmiendo en algún banco al estilo vagabundo con ese ridículo antifaz tuyo-aru! –añadió, acelerando su paso sin darse cuenta, ya mirando al frente exclusivamente.

–¡¿Y por qué tengo que ayudarte?! –se mosqueó él (¡para no hacerlo!)–. ¡Y sí tengo algo mejor que hacer, mocosa! ¡Ahora mismo debería estar buscando al Shogun, no haciendo de niñera, ¿sabes?! –le gritó casi al oído, acoplándose a su paso y sin fijarse por dónde iban–. ¡Por tu culpa estoy perdiendo una valiosa oportunidad de demostrar a Kondo-san que yo valgo más para Vice-Comandante que Hijibaka-san! ¡Deberías al menos agradecer que no te he quitado la linterna y me he ido sin ti!

–¡Ya te lo dije antes-aru! ¡La culpa de que Sadaharu desapareciera es tuya! –Lo encaró, dejando de andar en cuanto notó que la hora de muerte de su acompañante se estaba acercando cada vez más rápido y que sería ella la que tendría el placer de matarlo de seguir así–. ¡¿Y qué es esa mierda de "hacer de niñera"?! ¡¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola-aru?! ¡¿Huh?! ¡Que sepas que he cuidado de mí misma casi toda mi vida, al contrario que tú, niño Shinsengumi mimado y aún así sádico!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Okita podía aguantar que ella lo insultara, pero no podía tolerar que hablara como si supiera lo que él había vivido o no.

Kagura podía tolerar que él la insultara, pero no podía soportar que el Sádico creyera que tenía que hacerse cargo de ella como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión muy reñida que acabó con la linterna por los suelos y ellos dos peleando con tanta velocidad y furia –aunque seguían conteniéndose ambos un poco de todas formas– que parecían simples sombras.

Ninguno de los dos intuía lo que esa pelea causaría al final, por desgracia. Ambos pensaban que en cuanto acabaran de pelear todo volvería a ser normal y podrían seguir con su relación de rivales-de-odio-cómico, quizás lo hicieran, claro... Pero no pronto.

* * *

–¿De qué estás hablando? / ¿Quién es TU Gin-san? –respondieron Hijikata y Gintoki a la vez tras unos segundos.

–Gin-san, tranquilo, ¡sé que tú no me serías nunca infiel! –proclamó la ninja mientras se acercaba a ambos apuntándolos con la linterna recién recogida del suelo–. Después de todo, ¡yo soy la que recibe siempre todas tus sádicas muestras de afecto, ¿verdad?!

Hijikata suspiró y soltó a su molesto acompañante para después poner las manos en alto, mientras Gintoki guardaba silencio y tenía una mirada totalmente inexpresiva.

–Oi, oi, baja los humos, yo no tengo nada que ver con est––

–Tôshi me da lo que tú no, querida acosadora –revivió de repente el Yorozuya.

El Shinsengumi se quedó a cuadros. "¡¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?!", preguntó con la mirada al peliplateado que de repente cruzó una mirada con él que parecía pedir perdón pero reírse a la vez.

–¿Y qué es eso––

Sa-chan se quedó a medio hablar. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, GIN-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

_**Uh... ¿Este capítulo me ha quedado raro o son imaginaciones mías? ¿Demasiado serio quizás? Bueh, espero que entendáis que escribir a las 3 de la madrugada no es algo muy bueno para la salud mental. De todas formas, quiero recordarles que Gintama también tiene momentos serios de vez en cuando, ¿hm? T_TU **_

_**Y sobretodo aclarar que esto no va a quedar así, que ando algo inspirada y si este cap no ha quedado muy bien respecto a las referencias de las parejas principales en este fic (OkiKagu y GinHiji), en el siguiente quizás lo haga.**_

**lulu.c1t4:****_Agradezco muchísimo tus reviews, y me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia. *^* _**

** SweetTramp:****_Sé que a lo mejor este cap no es lo que esperabas (o quizás sí (?)), pero estoy tratando de hacerlo como el autor original lo haría al máximo posible. D: _**

**karunebulous: ¡Hey! ¡Que Sougo también tiene sentimientos aunque posiblemente no lo sepa ni él! (?) xD Que nada, que gracias a ti también por leer. *^* Y... **

**Si alguien tiene alguna idea para este fic que me la diga e intentaré aplicarla. :3 **

_**Me repito más que la telepropaganda pero... Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leerme a todos los que lo hagáis. ¡Seguiré poniendo mucho empeño en este fic e intentaré no tardar demasiado en acabarlo! **_

_**P.D: Antes de acabar esto... No. No me he olvidado ni del Shogun, ni de Sadaharu ni de Kondo. Sólo que prefiero dejarlos para el próximo capi. XD**_

_**P.D.D: Esto es una tontería que me gusta poner al final de mis anotaciones, como a Sakamoto. :)**_


End file.
